iHave a Secret
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: It all started the summer of Sophomore year. Since then, my life took unexpected twists and turns, some of which, I wish that I never made. So, this is your secret now too, so be careful with it, if it gets out, I'm going to be in serious trouble. * Some maturity, but rated T for now. * Slight Seddie in some places.


I have been playing with this idea for awhile now, so please let me know if its good or not! Thank you!

Entire story done in Freddie Benson's POV

iHave a Secret

Yes, I have a secret. If I told you this secret, you most likely wouldn't believe me. Yeah its that bad. But what it is, was my choice and well I like my choice and how my life is turning out when I did what I did.

If I told this secret I would hurt many people; my mom, Carly, Spencer, iCarly fans, and most importantly Sam. Yes Sam. I loved her more than everything. Yes loved. When I did what I did, this ruined my chances of ever loving her again.

I hope that your ready for this secret, and I hope that you keep your opinions about what the secret is until the end, if you can. Some of you might read this and walk away. To me when I did what I did, I ruined my life forever. It changed everything about my life.

I should start at the beginning:

Hello, my name is Freddie Benson, I am a Junior at Ridgeway High School located in Seattle Washington. I am the technical producer of the most famous web show ever; iCarly. I also was in various clubs and after school activities during my Sophomore year. But then I started to stop at the beginning of my junior year. Also in my Junior year, I started to slack on iCarly, making us loose our title to some new Web Show about some weird guy who would make Barbie's talk to each other. My grades went down hill too, I went from an A+ student to maybe a D- student. Yes, I am Freddie Benson. That's because over the course of the summer of my Sophomore year, I made some mistakes, some of which I wish that I could fix.

It all started the night of some big party that iCarly was invited to. I wasn't really interested in going, but Carly forced us all to go and show our faces. So we all went. That was my first mistake.

My second mistake, was taking that cup from the waitress walking around with the red cups filled with what I thought was soda.

Then when I met some girl, a girl who I never met before, and had sex with her. Over and over.

I remember waking up that morning, naked in some weird bed, in some weird room, next to some girl who've I have never seen before. She was still sleeping, so I went to the bathroom and looked at what the unforgettable night had left me. I had bruises, scratches, a swollen lip and I looked as though I haven't slept for days. I looked horrible. I heard someone knock on the bathroom door, so I quickly splashed some water on my face and then I opened the door. She stood on the other side, wearing my plaid button up shirt. She was holding it closed with her hands.

"Can I um..." she trailed off, obviously nervous of our current placement. I walked out of the bathroom and she went in, locking to door behind her.

While she was in the bathroom, I surveyed the room, I knew that we were in some cheap motel room due to the décor. It was ugly; a ripped picture on the wall of a boat, flower vases broken on the small table in the kitchen area and else where. I then looked at my hands, I had stuff under my finger nails. I went to the painting and took a closer look. It looked as though some crazy person ripped it.

Me.

Great. The vases must have been broken during, me and the mystery girl's activities last night. A few seconds later she appeared, she looked around the room and then at me.

"Do you um... remember anything?" she asked me and I shook my head. Her shoulder dropped and she went and sat on the bed. "So did we..." she trailed off. I knew where she was going with this question.

"Yeah, I think we did," I replied and she gulped. "Are you okay.." I trailed off because I didn't know her name.

"Oh, my name is Christina, I know that your Freddie Benson, from the famous Web show iCarly," she replied.

"Yes, do you remember anything?" I asked and that was when she told me that we both got drunk, I kept buying her drinks, and we ended up getting into a cab and going to the hotel together. She then forgot what happened after that.

We left the hotel a little after that and we walked the streets of Seattle. She stopped in front of an apartment building.

"Well this is it," she said. We exchanged numbers just incase we wanted to talk, I don't know she asked, and she went into the building. I never talked to her again, well maybe 2 months later.

I was in science and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I thought that it was Sam asking me to pick up her lunch, but it was a text from Christina. I read the text over and over:

 _Hi Freddie, its me Christina. I just wanted to let you know that I am pregnant with your baby. I am getting it taken care of at 1 PM today at the 9th Street Clinic. Just so you know._

I jumped up and told the teacher that an emergency happened and I had to leave. He let me go, and I ran out of the class room, out of the school and into the parking lot. I got into my car and raced to the clinic. I got there just before one, and Christina was just getting out of her car.

"Wait!" l yelled across the parking lot. She stopped and looked at me.

"Freddie? What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked.

"Don't do this. We can do this together," I said, out of breath.

"We barley know each other," she pointed out.

"Yes, but we can learn stuff about each other together, please don't do this." And that was where I made the biggest mistake of my life.

A few days later, her mom found out and threw her out. She called me crying. I knew that I had to do something to help my growing family, so I sold as many old Pear products as I could and bought a small one bedroom apartment for her. Soon she needed me all the time, especially during the last few months of her pregnancy, so I started sneaking out and skipping school to be with her. Then one day our son, Brody was born. I was spending most of my time with them. So much, that iCarly wasn't part of my life anymore. Carly and Sam tried to keep it going, but ended it without one last hurrah.

So this is my secret;

I am a father, at 17 years old. No one knows this. People just think that I am at work, which I told them that I was taking odd jobs all over the place so my hours were crazy. They didn't ask, it was just a regular guy, working for his family.

So this is your secret too, don't tell anyone, I don't want Christina or Brody hurt. I wouldn't want anything to hurt them.

 **So how was that? Please review!**


End file.
